dancemomsfandomcom-20200223-history
Malani
is the friendship pairing of Maddie Ziegler and Kalani Hilliker. ''Abby's Ultimate Dance Competition *Kalani and Maddie met for the very first time during the AUDC episode "Gods and Morals", where both Maddie and Mackenzie made a guest appearance for the group challenge. Season 4 :Big Trouble in the Big Apple'' *This marks the very first appearance of Kalani on Dance Moms. During the week when this episode was being filmed, Kalani attended NUVO in Pittsburgh alongside Maddie, Mackenzie, Nia and Kendall. At the competition the two girls performed their duet Two Sapphires. *Kalani's presence caused tension amongst the team and was one of the main catalysts that lead to the physical altercation between Abby and Kelly. *Initially Kalani was only supposed to go to the competition with the ALDC to watch them perform but after the Hylands performed their solos, Abby decided to enter the duet Maddie and Kalani had competed at NUVO last minute to go against Chloe and Paige's duet as she feared it wouldn't win. :Wingman Down *This marks the first episode to feature Kalani as an official member on the team. :No Solo for You *During this episode Kalani's mother Kira repeatedly asks Abby to give Kalani a solo so that she can go up against Maddie. However, Abby refuses. :Double the Moms, Double the Trouble *During the filming hiatus, Kalani travelled back to Arizona- resulting in her being absent for the rest of the season. Season 5 :99 Problems but a Mom Ain't One *Kalani returns to the team to fill Chloe's place. :Abby Got Served *Kalani and Maddie go head to head for the first time. *Maddie's solo places second overall and Kalani receives fourth overall. :Hello Hollywood, Goodbye Abby *Maddie and Kalani go up against each other once again. *Although Kalani's performance was not aired during the episode, it was later released as an extra on Lifetime's YouTube channel. *Maddie's solo places first overall, with Kalani being the runner-up. :Abby's Trash, Cathy's Treasure *Maddie and Kalani perform their second duet together. :Maddie vs. Kalani *The two girls go against each other for the third time in the season. *Maddie receives first overall, with Kalani being the runner-up. Season 6 :Brynn's Big Moment *Brynn and Maddie are assigned as trio captains, with Abby allowing them to pick who is in their trio. *Kalani is selected to be in Brynn's trio alongside her and Mackenzie. Maddie chooses Kendall and JoJo to be in her trio. *Maddie, JoJo and Kendall are assigned a contemporary jazz trio, with Brynn, Mackenzie and Kalani being assigned a lyrical trio. *The lyrical trio wins the division, with the contemporary jazz trio being the runner up. :Melissa's Announcement *Kalani and Maddie are assigned a duet. Maddie is also assigned a second duet with Kendall, as well as Mackenzie and Nia being assigned a duet. *Kalani and Maddie's duet is the highest scoring duet out of the three by placing first. :The Girls Say Goodbye *Kalani and Maddie perform "Freaks Like Me" with Todrick Hall and the rest of the girls. *This episode marks Kalani and Maddie's final interaction on the show. Dances Together Duets *Two Sapphires *Walking Through a Storm *Unbreak My Heart Gallery To view the gallery for , 'click here'. References Category:Show Relationships